1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, particularly to a method for controlling the system power and an electronic device for controlling the system power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with advances in technology, electronic devices are designed toward light weight, small size, and easy to carry. Among the portable electronic devices, such as notebooks (NB) or tablet PCs, they allow the user to be no longer limited by the bulky desktop computer because of the aforesaid characteristics and can be carried outside of the office with the use of various functions in the electronic device. Therefore, the users of the portable electronic device are growing increasingly.
The portable electronic devices are usually placed on the desktop. However, since the portable electronic device is in contact with the desktop, the heat dissipation area of the portable electronic device is reduced. Therefore, it is increasingly likely to cause the surface temperature of the portable electronic device increase easily, probably causing the portable electronic device to crash due to high temperature or reduces the life of electronic components.